


Unfinished Business

by boyninja12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ahegao, Gay, Human, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Fuck, Shota, Yaoi, cock - Freeform, cum, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12
Summary: Napstablook has been basically emotionless ever since his cousin, Mettaton, left to persue his own path. And his other two cousins, Dummy and Madda, they've pretty much left him alone too. Despite constantly seeing Mettaton on TV, it doesn't cheer him up to know that people are giving him all the praise, all the adoration. What about the ghost who's been there for him since day one, huh?!When's HIS turn in the spotlight gonna come?! Napstablook does find some joy when he makes a new friend called Frisk, and he finds Frisk to be so nice and caring. Frisk and Napsta get along well. But then after he visits his house, Frisk has the gall, the fucking NERVE, to turn on him and make friends with that overly-pompous rectangular bucket of bolts that was once his cousin!





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Napstablook has been basically emotionless ever since his cousin, Mettaton, left to persue his own path. And his other two cousins, Dummy and Madda, they've pretty much left him alone too. Despite constantly seeing Mettaton on TV, it doesn't cheer him up to know that people are giving him all the praise, all the adoration. What about the ghost who's been there for him since day one, huh?!
> 
> When's HIS turn in the spotlight gonna come?! Napstablook does find some joy when he makes a new friend called Frisk, and he finds Frisk to be so nice and caring. Frisk and Napsta get along well. But then after he visits his house, Frisk has the gall, the fucking NERVE, to turn on him and make friends with that overly-pompous rectangular bucket of bolts that was once his cousin!
> 
> And also pal around with that overly-angry piece of shit that hides himself inside a dummy since he can't find a body! Not to mention that quiet murmuring freak that lived inside the Ruins as another shitty, worn-out dummy. All this is already bad enough, but just to add vile insult to brutal injury, Blooky sees Frisk on TV with Mettaton, and their "performance" causes his ratings to skyrocket, meaning that more and more people will remember the other Blooks, and Frisk, and leave Napsta in the dust even more! The ghost finally decides that he just can't take it anymore! He decides that enough is enough, and that a little... family reunion is in order. Frisk will get what he deserves too. And then, Napsta won't be alone anymore. He'll finally get EXACTLY what he's been owed for so long...
> 
> (Warning: This story contains a lot of mind-fucking... and literal mind-fucking at that. So if you're not into that sorta thing, it's best to leave while you still can. But for those still here, enjoy the story! -   
JustIgnoreMeCarryOn556)

Napstabook had always been the shy and downcast of the group. His members were a couple of dummies and a robot. One, a famous celebrity in the Underground, and two dummies who are angry and one shy. However, Napstablook had always created his own albums and music to one day make a mark on history as well. But that all changed once he saw on TV... Mettaton with that... that Frisk! What the fuck was he doing on there?! And with METTATON!? But let's reel it back a bit, and tell how we got here...

[...]

Napstablook was always the more sad one of the bunch. He always worried what would happen if he was alone. He didn't like to be alone. But Mettablook, his cousin, kept saying things like, "Darling, that's silly, it won't happen!" ...That was until Alphys came along with promises of giving Mettablook a spot on the TV. Mettablook couldn't believe his ears: he'd get to be a star? On TV, all the time? And he'd get a stylish and functional battle body to top it off? He just couldn't refuse such an offer! Soon, Mettablook left to persue his own path, wishing Napstablook the best before leaving to become a TV star. And before the ghost knew it, he was all by himself. Just like that. The two dummies are God knows where in the Underground, and his cousin just upped and left for the perfect opportunity.

It was just him, inside that dinky, abandoned house. Again, just like that. Parts of him should be happy that Mettablook has a chance. But another part... screamed how unfair this was. One day, Napstablook was lying inside a part of the Ruins. At least Toriel gave him some semblance of kindness, even if he thought it was all fake. Then, suddenly, a young boy showed up. He called himself "Frisk." Frisk stated that he was looking for friends to help him find a way out of the Underground. As Napstablook spent some time with Frisk, all of that anger and loneliness faded away for a moment. And the boy did seem kind and wanted to spend some time with him. But... he mentioned getting out of the Underground. Which meant more loneliness again.

But Frisk kept reassuring him, "Hey, don't be like that!" "I'll bring you with me, if you want!" "I just need to see what's in Waterfall first, alright?" Later on, Frisk visited Napstablook in his house. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was truly happy! He felt like how Mettaton felt when he first got his spot on TV. But then after Frisk left... Napstablook began to wonder if he'd come back. He decided to go look, and he saw that Madda, the third cousin, was confronting Frisk about... some shit or whatever. It was actually disgusting how he was acting to Frisk, he couldn't put it into words, and yet... Frisk seemed to want to... MAKE FRIENDS with that pile of shit!! How? How?! That doesn't make any sense! Madda bullied and almost killed Frisk! Who would be friends with... with... FUCKING GARBAGE!?!? The more he see's this and experiences this, the more his shyness goes away and is replaced by... contempt. Anger. Hate. Jealousy. What did this child see in these kinds of people?!

But he couldn't just up and confront them, no, that would be "breaking character," so he just hid away as this piece of shit excuse of a cousin actually began to... ugh... act soft towards Frisk. He "apologized" for his actions and said he wouldn't get so angry from now on. How pathetic, he was clearly faking it! Then, Frisk also revealed that there was his other cousin, Dummy, living inside a... well, dummy, in the Ruins. How did he not know that?! Why the fuck didn't Frisk tell Napstablook about that!? This was too much... First Mettaton upped and left him to rot in that shitty house alone. Seeing Madda act so chummy with Frisk... fucking, bitch. And now, ANOTHER ghost was there all along?! Why does everyone keep him in the dark!? Napstablook had to do something... anything!

He was almost about to lose it. He felt like he was slowly going mad. "Just... calm... down... It will tide over. Yeah. Yeah! Maybe... maybe Frisk would fail? And be stuck forever? Yes..." That was a horrible thought, but he was filled with bottled rage. He'll take anything at this point. Later on, way later, Napstablook remained at his house. He didn't wanna talk to anyone, not after what he'd seen. Well, at least he had a whole internet of people he could turn to, so he decided to humor himself, and go online to see the latest news. What he saw shocked him to his very core: "Mettaton's Hit Performance with Child is Through The Roof!!" No... Frisk didn't. He fucking DIDN'T. He had to go on TV and see for himself, and... what he saw nearly brought him to tears. Rage-induced, pissed-off, angry tears.

There he was. On stage. In front of hundreds, no, THOUSANDS of monsters! Dancing, and fighting with Mettaton! GOD. DAMN IT! Was nothing sacred anymore!? How the flying fuck did Frisk make it all the way to the CORE and be on stage?! "No... No, no, no, NO, NO! This cannot be fucking happening!" He refuses to believe... HOW!? Can nothing stop this kid?! Frisk must've had the Determination of a fucking God to be able to do this... fucking shit!! Mettaton's sly and smarmy voice didn't help matters, "Oh, you look FABULOUS, darling!~ The audience is going CRAZY!~" And true to his words, the audience was applauding... those slimy bitches. What about the ghost who's been there for him since day one, huh?! Where's HIS respect and adoration, huh?!

No more. That was the last fucking straw. He had to end this farce NOW. And also make that kid pay as well. Everyone always leaving him in the dark, abandoning him, not getting any credit and living alone like a damn loser! Napstablook was done. This required a plan... Meanwhile, Frisk and Mettaton were still on-stage, performing their figurative, and in Mettaton's case, literal hearts out. Just then, Frisk began to hear something in the distance. A ghostly tune that seemed... unnatural. It seemed... otherworldly. The song seemed to be slow and set in a rhythm. In a set pattern. It was different compared to the loud and boisterous club music or one of Napstablook's singles. It also, had a strange effect. Frisk began to feel odd, almost drowsy the longer he listened to it. He tried to leave, but the music seemed to follow him no matter which direction he went in.

It was almost... hypnotizing in a way. And was making Frisk kinda drowzy. What was this song? And who made this? It couldn't be Mettaton. Did Alphys make a mistake in hacking some of the systems? No. This doesn't seem to be her either. What was it? The strangest thing that clued him into another force, Mettaton himself began to feel the effects too. What was happening? But Frisk couldn't make heads or tails of anything anymore, it was all merging into a blur... until he fell unconscious.

[...]

Time had passed by, and the vision was blurry, it was clear, he wasn't at the club or at the CORE anymore. Where was Frisk? Wait! What happened to Mettaton!? He fell for the effects of that odd song too, right?! Was someone trying to kill them? Meanwhile, as Frisk awoke, he was in a dank, dark room. It looked quite similar to Papyrus' dungeon-garage room, except this time, the bars seemed to actually be close enough together to keep him trapped inside. Frisk felt like a mangy dog being trapped. Looking to his left, Frisk saw a TV set. It didn't seem connected to anything. With nothing else to do, Frisk decided to turn it on and hope for the best. Turning it on, he saw... what looked to be three other ghosts. He didn't recognize them at first, but they seemed to be the ghosts inside the beings he met. There were remains of the broken robot and dummies all over the place. And somehow, by some magical ghost force, they were chained up to a wall!

What was happening...? What was all of this? Who were... wait. One of them was Mettaton. Then the other two must be... what the hell was happening?! Who would do all of this? Suddenly, Frisk could hear the sound of a door unlocking on the TV. Then the other two ghosts began waking up just as a... familiar face entered the picture. Frisk was stunned, shocked, and horrified, all at the same time... "...N-Napstablook?", he whispered to himself. "So, you guys are finally up, huh? Took you long enough." The tone in the normally shy and introverted ghost's voice was different. He sounded so... frustrated and angry. "B-Blooky? What's going on?!" Mettaton... or rather, Mettablook said as he found he couldn't break free. "What's going on?!" Napstablook glared at the pink ghost.

"I'll tell you what's going on. You lot abandoned me." The three ghosts looked shocked. "Abandoned...? What??? Blooky, you're not making any sense." Frisk felt bad as he just watched, unable to help the ghosts or even interact with them as he was stuck in this... prison? Yeah, it felt like a prison. "Yeah, remember what you said a long time ago? 'Oh, don't worry Darling, I'll never leave you alone!'" Napstablook said in a mocking, accurate tone of his cousin's voice, who blushed in shame. He did say that, didn't he? "O-oh... I-I'm sorry. It's just, the prospect of having a body was so tempting and-" "You got excited and left me. What about these two? One is an angry, bitter piece of shit." Madda cringed as he remembered his behavior before Frisk came along. "And I didn't even know where YOU were! You were with that old hag?!" The other ghost whimpers and started to tear up.

They had never seen him act like this before. "And that little shit... He lied... said he would be friends, only to leave. Just like everyone in my shitty life. EVERYONE LIES TO ME!" All Frisk could do was whimper and cringe as he heard Blooky act like this. Was this... was this really how he felt? He didn't know... "You all left me... never told me anything... Like... Like I'm an embarrassment!" Angry tears trailed down Napstablook's cheeks. "Cousin... we... we didn't... please... forgive us." Madda said and started to cry. They had no idea Napstablook bottled this up for God knows how long. Did he really hate them all that much? Then it occurred to them. The song. Napstablook made it. It only made sense. "Forgive you? Save it. I have a better idea how you will never, ever leave me again. Including Frisk."

Frisk too? No... he, he didn't want this! How could he have let this happen?! Maybe, if he just... stayed with Napstablook, then things might have--! "I WILL make you all stay...!" Napstablook wiped away his tears and already had something planned for all of them. And it was his erection, as the three ghosts looked shocked and horrified as to what he would do. "Blooky for God's sakes! We didn't know!! Please, free us!!" The ghost who inhabited the dummy said and sobbed. "Talking is over. Actions speak for everything." Looking at his erection, Frisk saw that it was... honestly quite big. It would've been impressive if it didn't come with the horrifying implications. Napstablook went for Madda first as he has such huge hatred for the once angry ghost.

Then, he did something unusual, he positioned his surprisingly huge cock at where his ear was and thrusts right in. "Ggaagh! Hha! St-stoooop!" The other two stared in horror, utterly speechless. What the hell could they say? "You piece of shit... always so angry and have hateful things to say. And always bullying me the most!" Napstablook said and started fucking Madda. "Gghhagh... ahah... I-I'm shoooory!!" Frisk just watched in horror as Napsta, quite literally, began to mind-fuck him. There was nothing that could be said, nothing that could be done that didn't already speak for itself. Madda's eyes roll back as his tongue lolls out, getting the mind fuck of his entire existence. "Gghfhf, ahahha, hfhghh! Shtoop...! Help me....!" Napstablook ignored Madda's cries and kept thrusting away, even seeing the other end of his cock from the other side.

"Take it you worthless bitch. That's all you are anymore! Take my cock!" Frisk just watched as Madda's head got fucked to oblivion. And it seemed to be having an effect, if his facial expressions were any indication. Slowly but surely, the pain and horror that Madda was experiencing turned that into pleasure, he was even smiling. "Hhahah... ahh... ahahahaha! Fuck my stupid head!~ Me lurves your cock!~" Again, the two ghosts were rendered speechless, what the hell did Napstablook do to him?! "That's right... who do you belong to?" He asked and went faster. "Hhhnnh!~ YOU!~ I belong to you Nappy!~ Please fuck my head!~ Fuck me!~" He just giggles stupidly. "M-Madda..." The sobbing ghost said quietly. This was a nightmare... Jesus Christ, this was too much to take in. Who knows who would be next once he got done with Madda? He didn't even seem tired!

Napstablook pulled his cock in as he gave a few fast thrusts. "Good... here's your 'reward'!" He then came inside, filling Madda's head with cum. Some leaked out from where his ears were as the once mad ghost's eyes went cross eyed and had a drunken smile. "Ghahahah... cumming...~ Cum in me's brains...~ Yay....~" He giggled once Napstablook pulled out, it was like Madda was a different person. He didn't seem so scared anymore. Once that was done, the ghost unchained him and Madda didn't even run or disappear. "Madda...?" Mettaton finally spoke. "I lurves my Master soooooo much! Tee hee~" Frisk couldn't believe it, but it was true. The proof was right here, on the TV screen. And God, did he wish he were ANYWHERE but here right now.

"Now then... who's next?" He looked at Mettaton and the sobbing dummy ghost. "You, bitch boy." He goes over as the ghost cries some more. "Blooky please! I love you! I don't wanna be-!" But his pleas were silenced when Napsta pushes inside his head. "Gghghogh! Nnnooo!" Napstablook starts thrusting and hearing his sobbing. "Mmhf... you're gonna cry when you beg for my cock, bitch. You're gonna wind up like Madda over there. Right slut?" Madda nodded and smiles. "Right, Master!~ I loves you~" Frisk just stared. All he could do was just stare at the TV screen as the events unfolded. And just like before, as a few minutes went by, the ghost's tears subsided as he slowly managed to form a smile. This time, happy tears. "Hhaha, ahah... f-fu... fuck... fuck me...~ Break me...!"

He begged as Napstablook grins. "With pleasure, faggot~ That's all you'll ever be from now on. Does that sound good?" He asks to which the other ghost giggles dumbly. "Yesh... I'm a faggot who lovesh cocks!~ W-will I taste it...?" Napstablook nodded. "When I break all of you in, yes. You'll be the first." The ghost seemed happy at that. "Yay!~ I's got dibs!~" Napsta then came inside and filled his head and pulled out, leaving a shaking Mettaton left. This couldn't be good. And who knows what Napsta had planned for Frisk? Surely the ghost would get tired eventually, right? ...Right? "B-Blooky... please... y-you wouldn't do it to... to me...?" All of that glamours and foppish personality was gone. Mettaton sounded truly scared. "You lied to me. Promised we would stick together."

He positioned his cock at Mettaton's head and growls. "AND YOU LIED!!!" He thrusts in as the pink ghost screams. "AAAAHH!!!" He then goes harder unlike what he did to the other ghosts. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR SHIT!!" He was like some sex crazed maniac. How could this ghost still be going? Frisk couldn't believe it. This was his end goal? To turn them into his mindless sluts? And what could Frisk do? He was trapped. He'd just have to wait it out and hope for the best, right? Yeah... someone would rescue him? Right? "You slutty femboy piece of garbage! Who needs a body when you have cock and me?! I'm all you need anymore! YOU CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT ME, METTA!" He shouted as just like before, Mettaon started to change and moaned. "HHahah!~ Y-yesh! I wash shtupid! I'm so shorry!~ Forgive me for being a terrible-nngh! C-coushin!~" His speech slurred and he looked so happy being raped.

"Ready for my load, bitchboy?" Mettaton nodded the best he could as Napstablook unleashed his load and filled Mettaton's head. "Hhahhh....~" That was it, that was the last of the ghosts. With Mettaton converted, the Underground would have nothing to watch anymore. And now, all that was left was... Frisk. His fears were confirmed when the TV screen cut out for a second, and the scene before it was replaced with a piece of paper. In red drippy letters, it read: "YOU'RE NEXT FRISK <3" Oh fuck! He had to get the hell out of here! Why was no one coming to save him?! Frisk was scared, really scared. Things only got worse when he began to feel a chill down his spine, then another, and another... All of a sudden, he got tackled and pinned down!!

He could barely see what had just happened before he came to his senses and saw who pinned him: the other three ghosts. Oh God... They were now Napstablook's sluts. Then that means that Napsta was nearby. They held Frisk down and giggled, not caring or maybe forgetting who Frisk was since he literally fucked their brains out. "We got him Master! Convert him!~" Mettaton said. Frisk tried to struggle out, but they surprisingly had an iron grip, "AAhhh, h-help me!!" Oh God, won't someone come rescue him? Why wasn't Alphys coming to look for Mettaton? Where was Undyne in all of this?! Hell, he'd even take Sans and Papyrus at this point, ANYONE!! There was a fourth chill, Napstablook had arrived. "Now, it's your turn Frisk. You'll forget ever trying to leave..."

He said, his cock twitching and covered in cum from his past three orgasms. He was quite serious too. The three ghosts held the boy tight, preventing him from struggling. Frisk shook his head, "N-No! Please, Napstablook, we can talk about this, y-you don't have to do this!" "Like I said, the time for talking's over." He positioned his cock near Frisk's ear. "Now... let's break you in!" He shoves it inside the male's head and groans. Frisk groaned, "GHAaahhh!!" Oh God, he could feel it pulsing inside his ear, his brain! Napstablook starts thrusting inside Frisk's head. "MMhf... come on and take it, you stupid bitch! You want this, don't you?!" Frisk panted as he tried to stop him, but words meant nothing when your brain was getting ruined, "Gahh..! St-Stop--aaa... ahah... ahh..." 

The ghost ignored him as he kept thrust away, going as rough as he wants on the boy. "Go ahead and scream, no one knows where you even are~" He said and chuckles. Frisk could only moan and groan as he felt Napsta's cock inside his head; he was truly and utterly helpless as soon, he eventually fell down the rabbit hole, "Aaagh...~ Aa-ahah... ahah... heheh...~ Ch-Chock...~" "How does my cock rattling your brain feel, Frisk? Tell me." Napstablook said and grins, seeing the change from the boy, he's fallen just like the rest of his ghostly family. Frisk panted and lolled his tongue out, eyes going crossed, "F-Fheelsh ghood!~ Heheehe~ I lurves it!~" Even his speech was slurred, a sign that he was now too far gone. "Would you like your reward?" Pre started leaking out and inside Frisk's head, as the three ghosts just watched as their Master did his stuff. Reward? Yes, yes, his reward! Frisk giggled again. "Y-Yesh... Fhrisk wants chum...~"

Without another word, Napstablook cums inside Frisk's head, giving the new slut what he deserves. "Mmhhf...~" He then pulls out, once his work was done. Frisk panted and giggled as he shook his head, feeling and hearing Napstablook's cum swishing around inside him. He kept on giggling, "Hhah, ch-chum in mhy hed~ Ehhehehe~" "Now, my new sluts... you will stay and service me forever. No matter how long it takes. You will never leave." Napstablook said as they didn't talk back or struggled with this new info. Their fates were sealed for good. Frisk nodded along with them, their minds already rewritten for a new purpose. Yes, this was their only purpose, to please Master Napstablook!~ From inside the room, there was only the sounds of moaning, from the four slutty males. By this time, the three ghosts were already thoroughly fucked. Leaving Frisk last as Master Napstablook was raping and pounding the boy's ass like no tomorrow, the room reeked of sex and all kinds of fluids. But the sluts didn't find this gross or wrong.

It only fueled their lust even more. Frisk was giggling away and pleaded his Master to fill him some more. Napstablook, not even tired or exhausted, gave him the load he desired and filled him up like a balloon, almost making the boy look pregnant. Nobody knows what happened to the monsters who went missing, nor what happened to Frisk. They have tried searching but they never found them. For all that they knew, they were dead and turned to dust. Little did they know, that an unlikely monster had made these four his personal sluts. All Napstablook could do was smile and admire his work. He was never alone again after all of this. They would never leave him alone. Forever and ever... always by his side and to service their Master's needs. At last... Napstablook had some closure. So what have we learned, here? Stay safe... and don't rile up a certain ghost. Or else... YOU could be his next victim...

\-- THE END. --


End file.
